The Hyperion
The Hyperion was once a large hotel in the city of Los Angeles but was closed down and put up for sale around the beginning of the 1900s. It was on the market for a few years before the property was purchased by Cole Stanton and re-purposed to suit a pack of werewolves. Walls were reinforced, the plumbing and wiring was redone, the basement was gutted and completely re-purposed, and several of the rooms (such as the ballroom) were redesigned to suit new purposes. The Hotel's Exterior. The Hyperion is a large, renovated hotel in the shape of a cube, like many buildings, but this one has a ‘hole’ cut down the middle; the rooms all surround a courtyard, which is not viewable in this picture. When Cole and Dia purchased the building, they had the signs from the rooftops taken down, but as can be seen in the photograph, The Hyperion is a large property; the lobby has an entrance that cuts into the front of the building, as seen on the right, to give them that little bit more privacy. Around to the back right of the building is a parking lot that is reserved for occupants of the hotel only, or guests. The pack do not tolerate civilians or ‘unknowns’ parking in their lot, and since it is registered as private property, they can easily have those vehicles removed from the premises. The Lobby. No longer quite as showy or glamorous as the photo depicts, the pack toned this area down when they moved in. The showy flower pots have been moved, the marble table no longer takes pride of place, the carpet has been pulled up completely, and the quantity of chairs has been lessened, and pushed to the sides, to give the lobby a spacious look and feel. Off to the right, out of shot, is the old reception desk, not far from the entrance doors; that desk, in turn, is beside the door leading to the kitchen. Mirroring that entrance is the one to the TV lounge, which is to the left of the lobby as you walk in the entrance. The wide staircase branches off to either side, and the first floor up has a small balconied area on either side, before leading up to the higher floors, which then ‘circle’ the courtyard. The rest of the lower level is off behind the lobby itself; a corridor can be seen off at the back of the photo, to the left, and it is mirrored by one to the right. The Kitchen. Out of shot is a small table, which can seat four, set against the wall for morning coffee. The door seen opposite leads into the pantry/storage for the kitchen itself. The industrial refrigerator stretches off-camera because of its size, considering the stock they have to have on hand, and there is plenty of space for extra dry-storage, preparation and even dining. Off to the very left of the room, far out of shot, are a few stools set aside for extra seating, which can be moved to the side of the central island in the kitchen, as seen in the middle of the picture. The kitchen connects to the dining room through a door off to the extreme left, which is usually kept shut unless ease of transfer is needed. The Dining Room. Considering the size of the pack, there are obviously more tables out of shot. The windows lead out to/view the courtyard, and this room extends to the kitchen and the lobby, via doors like the one seen in this shot. The tables themselves all seat between six and eight individuals, with padded, comfortable chairs around the body, and one seat at each head, or like the tables seen in this shot, padded full-length benches, or four-seater tables along the walls. All in all, there are over a dozen tables, and this is not only where the pack eat if there are a number of them dining together, the leaders often call meetings in this space, if the TV lounge or lobby will not suffice. The TV Lounge. The TV lounge is a gathering space, and as such, stretches around this central entertainment ‘hub’, with padded window boxes to sit in, more armchairs for quiet reading away from the television, and a stereo, as well as a card table with chairs around it. The sofas can all be pulled back, further from the television, if a large number of the pack intend to watch a movie/sit together as a group. The Courtyard. The central space of the hotel, the courtyard can be reached from a door on either side, or from any of the balconies that the alternating bedrooms above have, if any of the pack feel like taking a leap. It has sections of grass, a few scattered, small trees, the central fountain that only ever runs on the hottest days of the year, to keep peace to a minimum, a few benches, and flower gardens along the side walls, which are tended by Ananda. Off to the right of the shot is a fire pit, used for disposal of items by burning, obviously, especially if fumes or increasing smoke might become a problem with any of the interior fireplaces. The Library. The library is just as spacious as this picture shows, and extends far back behind the camera. The shot shows the front of the library, and the doors are behind, out of shot, obviously the entrance off one of the hallways. There are several tables for reading or studying of any kind, and also armchairs around a barely-used but safe fireplace, where many pack members spend time relaxing and reading. There are closed ‘cabinets’ contain the older volumes that require more protection from dust etc. The light from the large, full-length windows facing the courtyard can be seen reflecting off the ceiling. The Training Room. Decorated with small pieces of art most likely put in place by Mileena or Akiko, the training room is set out like a dojo, most likely because of Cole’s personal preference for his primary weapons, and their origin. All around the room is the various equipment, and weapons that can be used by pack members for training. In the centre of the floor, surrounded by a ‘walking space’ are the mats that are generally left in place, and slightly padded to take off the edge of training that a bare floor would only increase. Back off to the left are the punching bags, used for ‘boxing’ or kickboxing respectively, or just for practise when sparring against an imaginary partner isn’t good enough. The Music Room. The music room travels back behind the camera to bay windows that provide natural light, in order to read music without having to rely on artificial illumination. There are several cheaper instruments, such as a drum kit, guitars, a few woodwind and brass instruments, and even a violin and cello. There are speakers that can be seen in the shot, which play any music that pack members put into the music room’s stereo system, which can be seen through a small window to the left of the shot, connected by a door tucked into the corner. The grand piano is to the bottom left of the shot, and a small keyboard sometimes perches atop it if not along the shelves behind the camera. The Dark Room. Perhaps the least used room of The Hyperion, the darkroom is basic, and not too showy, with all the needed chemicals and equipment for developing photos without having them done away from the hotel. It is tucked down, seemingly on the same level as the basement, but not in any way connected. There are a few keys to this room, one of which Cole keeps in his study; the others are currently in the possession of the Woodburn siblings, and Mara. Cole's Study. A room obviously kept locked in one way or another when not occupied, Cole’s study is used for his work, which is done solely from the hotel. In it, he keeps all his texts and volumes about linguistics and languages, along with his files regarding clients from the past, any documents dealing with the pack’s legal requirements and funds, papers about their finances, and his laptop computer; he actually keeps a full list of the pack’s many members on this machine, in case it is ever needed. There are a couple of other chairs in the room, one of which sits on the other side of the desk, as if he often expects company, even though he is only in his study if he has work to do, or something pressing to take care of. Nerys' Office. Nerys’ work keeps her as busy as Cole’s keeps him, and so she has her own workspace, which is, like the Alpha’s, locked when she isn’t using it. In it she keeps all of her client details, reference books, her own computer, files on family histories and other important documents that relate to her business. Nerys also uses her office in order to keep up with her work as a curator at a nearby museum. The Records Room. Hectic though it may seem, the records room is the private space of the pack’s historian, Jeremy, and as such, he understands the order of it perfectly, even though it is doubtful anyone else does. He has his own couch in the room, on which he often sleeps as opposed to in his own bed, and he has a desktop computer rather than a laptop. The shelves are stacked high with details about the pack, dating back to Cole and Dia’s youth, even, considering how seriously Jeremy takes his job. It’s safe to assume there are a few computer games stashed here and there, as well. Bedrooms. The bedrooms of The Hyperion are all very similar in layout, and obviously a little bigger than this photograph shows, because of the angle (the shot is also narrowed because of the way it was taken); out of shot is the door that connects to the en suite bathroom which each and every bedroom possesses, for privacy and practicality, as well as comfort. The main door is off behind the camera, and the arrangement of the windows etc depends on which side of the hallway the bedroom is positioned on, and therefore, whether they face the street/city or the courtyard; each alternating room has a balcony instead of a simple window (this picture obviously shows a bedroom with a balcony, hence the full-length window/door at the rear of the room). The arrangement of the furniture, as well as the colours and coordination, have all been left in the capable hands of the occupants, and as such, no two occupied bedrooms in the hotel are the same, whether it simply be in personal taste, or bedding. Each pack member is allowed to decorate their room as they desire, and while some bedrooms are simpler, with only the basic comforts, others have stereos and laptop computers, depending on the needs and tastes of the werewolf who lives in it. All standard bedrooms in the hotel are big enough to accommodate two people staying in the same space, so mates are able to share a personal room/bathroom without being crowded. Bathrooms. Much like the bedrooms they connect to, the bathrooms are standard, with the same fittings in each one, on every floor; this includes the lobby level, where old bathrooms for guest use were left by the pack when they moved in and renovated, simply because it was easier to leave them than remove them. The bathrooms include a sink, cabinet, towel and robe storage, toilet, personal bathtub, and shower cubicle, as standard. Alphas' Bedroom. Cole and Dia, obviously, have the largest bedroom the hotel provides, which was presumably the old honeymoon suite, or something very similar. It is bigger than the general bedrooms, with a little more floor space, and enough storage room for the two Alphas. Given their ages, they have clearly acquired a large amount of belongings over the years, which is where the extra space comes in handy. Their bathroom is also slightly larger than others, but includes all of the same fixtures. In the picture, the foot of the bed faces the door, with the bathroom etc off in the corner, visible in this shot. The Roof. The roof, obviously, has four sides to it, and an individual can walk around the exterior of the hotel without hindrance. At each corner point of the hotel, the roof is raised, almost like the tower of a castle, and it is from these that the pack fighters often scout if there are concerns about the safety of their immediate territory. There is plenty of space on the roof for lounging and solitude, and the view stretches out over the city and streets below. Category:Locations Category:The Stanton Pack